Dead as the Leaves, New like the Spring Time
by flowergirl275
Summary: Persephone has had a rough past. When Hades takes her she is certain that things are only going to get worse. But maybe Hades is the cure to the after affects of her traumas.
1. Prologue

I didn't know anything about death. To be quite honest, I didn't even know what it was exactly. I had never witnessed it or even paid attention when the handful of nymphs and goddesses that my mother allowed me to spend time with had mentioned it. I just knew that it was a horrible thing that was to be feared, just as the god who ruled over those that were in that state. I never thought about it beyond that.

I preferred to think about lovely meadows and crystal clear springs. Those were the things that made me want to keep things just the way they always were: just my mom and me. I loved my mother very much, but I never felt like I could ask her about things that had to do with life beyond the fields where I grew up. She would always give a vague answer or just avoid the question all together.

It occurred to me, as I was laying in my favorite meadow staring up at the bright blue sky, that I didn't know much about life either.

With a sigh I got up and began to look at the flowers that had recently bloomed. I looked at all of the different flowers silently saying their names in my head. That was until I came across one that did not fall into a category I knew. The soft cream petals seemed to perk up as I stoked them. The smell of the peculiar flower was irresistible. I had to know what it was.

I decided to pick it and take it to my mother. She would surly know what it was. With a gentle tug I pulled the flower free changing my life forever.

The ground began to shake like the world was about to fall over and I fell with it. I screamed bloody murder as I saw the field split open before my eyes. If this wasn't bad enough, out of the crevice came a chariot that was shining with the hour of midnight and the silhouette of a man.

Without a single thought, I found my feet and they subconsciously carried me a handful of yards before I felt the iron grip of the silhouette's arm ensnare my waist. I remember kicking and screaming as he pulled me towards him. My mind didn't comprehend what was happening. I just knew that I needed to get away. Get away from his touch and his breath on my shoulder. Get away from the field that was now destroyed. Get away from the thing that seemed to threaten life as I knew it.

I tried to bite, hit, kick and spit on my captor, but nothing seemed to faze him. It must have only been a few moments but it felt like a century as I became weaker and weaker in the iron cage his arms made. My body shook in tremors and finally gave out as I collapsed into his strong chest and my vision blacked out. The only phrase I could think of before I went unconscious was: life is the same as death.

The next time I was in a somewhat intelligible state, my body throbbed immensely. I felt the sensation of being carried away. I struggled to get my eyes to open but even that small amount of movement seemed like too much. My mind flashed to another time that I had felt this way. The last time I felt this helpless and alone even though I was in someone's arms. My mind couldn't handle it. I blacked out again.

I forced my eyes open only to see a faint light. Despite the pain, I shot my body up to a seated position with complete panic. It was way too dark! I couldn't see anything. It was just like the last time…

Suddenly the fire place sparked along with several torches on the wall and the voice that spoke was not the one that I was expecting. "Persephone," the rich and deep voice said. I looked down to find myself fully dressed. I let out the breath that I had been holding without realizing it. It wasn't the same as that time and the man was defiantly not the same but that didn't mean anything. He was still capable of the same things. "How do you feel?"

I looked at him for the first time. He had ink black hair that contradicted his pale complexion. I remembered vague answers work the best in these situations, "I'm f-fine," I managed to get out.

He nodded like he knew there was a lot more to that answer than I was going to tell him. "Well I'm sure you must have a lot of questions and you must be hungry. Why don't we go to the dining room and get some dinner while we talk?"

Seriously. Now he wanted me to eat! He had to be joking. "I'm not hungry, I'll stay up here," I said in a voice that made me sound strong. He might think he can control my food but he had another thing coming for him.

With a sigh, as if he half expected that would be the case, he said, "I will leave you to get your mind together, then, and I will check on you a little later." Then, he was gone and he even left the door open behind him.

I counted to a hundred slowly putting distance between he and I. That way I would have more time to get away from this place, whatever it was.

I sprinted out the door and ran down every staircase I could find trying to get to the main entrance. I didn't bother observing anything other than anyone who could see me and drag me back. I finally saw the main entrance and ran out. I loved to run. It made me feel like I had a chance in life.

I ran through some type of courtyard and half way down a hill before I heard the sound of wheels against rocks behind me. I allowed myself a glance around my shoulder only to see what I already knew was happening. My captor had realized my disappearance and was coming after me. I kept running hoping to make it far enough that he couldn't grab me again without someone noticing.

Unfortunately, my fat legs didn't get me far enough away and he grabbed me and swung me over his shoulder. I didn't go easily though. I beat my hands on his back but I knew he had already won. I couldn't go through the again, "Please, don't do this!" I screamed over and over again not sure what else to do.

Upon hearing my plea, he actually showed some mercy and set me down on the cold marble floor of his palace. Or maybe he just thought he might as well do it right here, right now. He knelt down and said in a gentle voice, "Persephone, I won't harm you in anyway. That is not why you are here."

"Why then?" I said frazzled by this false promise.

An inkling of a smile touched his lips as he said, "I love you, Pers, and I want you to be my wife."

He most certainly did want to harm me then. He wanted me for the same reason the other one wanted me. My captor was just doing it in a more formal way. "I won't do it!" I yelled, "I don't even know who you are!"

"Oh right, I forgot to tell you. I am Hades, ruler of the Underworld, surly you have heard of me."

I have and I felt more scared than ever. "I'm dead," I whispered.

Hades looked horrified, "No, your not. You are immortal. Surly you know that." He pulled me to my feet assuming that everything was great now that I knew who he was and that I wasn't dead. He needed to think again. He stopped in front of the same room that he had put me in before.

"I won't marry you," I stated thinking of how little I'd eaten today and feeling proud for it.

"I'll give you some time to think about it," he said simply as he shut the door after I had stupidly stepped in. I heard the lock click behind me. At least I was thin…


	2. Memories

**PLEASE READ THIS:** Hi everyone and thanks for reading! I know it has taken me a while before updating this story but I was not sure if I was going to continue it due to the very serious topics that I am covering. On this story it is EXTREMELY important to me that I do not offend anyone and that the story serves its purposes. This is something that I am writing after recovering from Anorexia myself and it is to raise awareness about the true thought processes and recovery process. Also, the storyline about the rape has another real life connection to a friend that I am very close to. If you guys want more about the back story please just ask me! This is in NO way a pro-eating disorder story. I ask you that you give me serious feedback when you read this story. If you think there is anything too graphic or for any reason makes you feel "triggered" to do self-harm then I ask you to tell me immediately so that I can edit it. Thank you guys SOO much for reading and once again let me know about any questions or things with the story that you feel should be changed to prevent offense or promotion of harmful behaviors.

~()~

I sat in the corner farthest away from the door. I should have felt hopeless or afraid but I didn't. I liked this fact. I never had to feel anything again. I had it all figured out. In some ways this whole prisoner thing could work to my advantage. It gave me whole new reasons not to eat. I sat in the corner calculating everything that I could do to make me skinny and beautiful.

I had no idea how much time had passed but at some point, I heard a key in the lock. Hades walked in and scanned the room until the eyes of the devil rested on me. He raised one eyebrow as he looked at me. "Let's get some things out in the open," his voice sounded a little nervous. It didn't fit him. Hades was one of the most powerful gods. He wasn't supposed to get nervous. Ever. Then I realized why he had every reason to be. "Persephone, I know that you have struggled with your, um, eating habits ever since…well ever since you were abused. I want you to know that I'm…"

I started giving him a death glare as soon as he brought up the eating part, but when he decided to bring up what _he_ did, I lashed out. "How dare you? How dare you say anything about thing that you have probably only heard rumors about? Just for the record, they are not true in the slightest. It was just something someone made up because they were mad at my father. Big surprise there. Even if they were true, what right do you have asking me about it and thinking that you can somehow 'help' me? Like I said though, I don't need your help because all of those things are lies. If that is the real reason why you took me then I think it is time that you take me back! Now!" I practically screamed the whole thing. Hades glared at me with an agitated look on his face. Oh crap! I had dug myself in deep now…he was probably getting ready to let history repeat itself. Why do I always open my big mouth? It helps with not remembering I suppose when I am too busy denying its illegitimacy.

"Persephone, I know that you are not being honest with me," his voice was disturbingly calm, "Do you fully remember what happened that horrible day?" He didn't give me a chance to answer. "I'm going to assume that you don't and just give you the benefit of the doubt here. You were on Olympus after your thirteenth birthday because your mother had business to deal with. Your father asked you to come have a word with you and then he…"

I was crying by now as he cruelly brought that day back into my mind. "He is _not_ my father!" I snapped.

Hades looked at me apologetically, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…to make him sound like he had a right or anything. Pers it's not your fault. You will see that one day, I promise you."

"What the hell does your story have to do with you?" I asked. My voice was now merely a squeak. That was a stupid thing to ask I realized. I should be trying to get out of this conversation as soon as possible, not prolonging it. Before I could retract it, Hades continued to tell me about his supposed role in my life.

"I know that I was late, but I had seen that your…_he_ had called you in and I heard you scream. Unfortunately, I was delayed by that ass Apollo and his vanity so I didn't get into where the whole thing was happening until _he_ was almost done. I still pulled him off of you though. I told you to run and you must have not looked at me and just followed my instructions. Of course, _he_, being King of the Gods and everything denied the whole thing and we both suffered a great deal of ridicule from our disbelieving relatives." His voice grew bitter at the end. I didn't believe a single word that he had said. Especially because he probably had the same intention as _he_ did.

"Get out," I said in barely a whisper. To my relief, he listened but of course he had to lock the door behind him. I was left in my corner once again to try to forget all over again. Damn Hades! But then again, I guess he already is.


End file.
